


Excitement

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Juvia tags along on a Team Natsu job and immediately regrets it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

Juvia was convinced that her life was going to end this day. Tagging along with Team Natsu in order to be closer to her precious Gray-sama had finally backfired on her.

This team was _insane._

And okay… so she'd already known that from the start. But this was a whole new level that she hadn't quite been prepared to experience.

Dangling over a live volcano's bubbling crater? Really?

If it weren't for the fact that she was literally tied to Gray-sama right now, she was pretty sure she would have evaporated already.

"You sure this will work, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes! I mean… I'm like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it's a really solid plan," explained the celestial mage.

"So we just follow the plan, then?" Juvia whispered, her heart already sinking.

If there was one thing Juvia knew about Lucy's plans…

It was that Natsu _never_ followed them.

"So on my signal, we'll go, alright?"

"Go?" Natsu shouted. "You got it!"

"Wait, no!" screeched Lucy. "Not ye-EEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The group was suddenly sent plummeting, as Natsu burnt through the rope holding them up.

This had been a bad plan. A very bad plan.

Later, pulling themselves over the crater's rim (and somehow all still intact), Juvia vowed to never again go with them on a group job.

She was all for excitement in her life…

_But not this kind!_


End file.
